warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Cold (Songfic)
Stone Cold By Demi Lovato Stone cold Stone cold You see me standing But I'm lying on the floor Lilypaw hopped from leaf pile to leaf pile hoping to see her father come back from his regular hunting patrols. Her belly rumbled, but she silently ordered it to stay quiet, fore her father would bring back something good for her to eat. Only the feelings in her heart were foggy and blind. Her father was not perfect. He would never see past the gleaming quiet flowers. In other words, he would never see the true "love" behind Sparrowtail's eyes. Ever since yesterday, he'd hung out with her. In the morning, during sunhigh, throughout the evening. Just watching the two made Lilypaw's stomach lurch. Her real mother, who had died of green cough many moons ago, had been a beautiful cat, as well as soul. She was the exact opposite ''of Sparrowtail. Lilypaw was the only one who didn't chase after them with a friend or two chanting, "What a splendid couple!" She was the only one who didn't stare at them wistfully. She was the only one who didn't congratulate them on their supposed future "mateship." She was the only one who could see the hatred and greed in Sparrowtail's heart. It was caked with bitterness, having been left behind by her former mate, whom she had killed about two moons ago as a token for her supposed strength. To her, nothing was seen in a positive way. Lilypaw's sister, Finchpaw approached her with rustling fur. "Watching the two love birds, eh?" Lilypaw scowled in disgust. ''Lovebirds. The bare word itself was plain scary. She had heard it about one hundred times earlier, her other two sisters too young to understand relationships running around chanting it while their tails flicked in excitement. Lilypaw had easily become dizzy just watching them. An awkward and apologetic expression had masked Finchpaw's face as well, and her mouth opened slightly with each unbalanced tiny hop. "It's quite painful, actually." She admitted this to her sister, who grimaced and nodded. "You got that right." A tiny seed of surprise burst through her mind. "You actually agree with me?" Usually the two sisters had many arguments a day. These arguments consisted of debates on whether one medicine plant could cure twolegs or not. Or if dogs could jump as high as cats, depending on size. Her neck was sore from jerking back and forth with each smug statement that would hopefully prove herself correct. Most of the time, Lilypaw won the arguments. She could tell that Finchpaw's fur became hot and itchy when she circled her in pride and superiority. Losing was a pretty embarrassing feeling. Not that she had experienced this emotion...at least not a lot. Before Lilypaw was given the chance to answer, her father prodded her sharply on the shoulder. Mouth lulling open, Lilypaw sprang up from her neat sitting position. "Eek!" She cried in surprise. Blurs ran through her mind. These blurs were filled with embarrassment and hope. Hope that maybe her father had decided to ignore Sparrowtail for the rest of his life. The embarrassment was that she was easily startled. But there was another feeling. Something like...missing her father? "How are my beautiful kits?" her father asked, whiskers twitching with pride. He lapped Lilypaw's grey fur while his own white fur glistened in the sun. He wasn't called Snowstep for nothing. Finchpaw's brown eyes shone with excitement. "Me too!" She cried, softly showering Lilypaw away so that her fur was being stroked by her father's tongue. "How could I forget about either one of you?" Her father asked warmly. He looked down at both apprentices with love. Well, the look in his eyes was love until Sparrowtail had to barge in. Just her strong scent of the lavender she always rolled in at dawn to smell good for Snowstep made Lilypaw's fur prickle with unease. Even her nose felt miserable. Within a few heartbeats, Snowstep's look of love turned into apology as Sparrowtail lured him away with a quick, "Give your fur a few licks, apprentices. It looks like you've gotten tangled up in a tree branch." Lilypaw's nose wrinkled at the word apprentice. Despite the fact that she was one, and would be for another three moons, she grew to resent the word. It was strange, because it was such a normal word. Maybe it was just that she felt foolish being called one. A mother, or even foster mother would not address her kits with the word apprentice. But then again, Lilypaw should not be surprised. Sparrowtail was bound to do something like that. And what's next? Her father hadn't given her any delicious prey to sink her teeth into. Stone Cold Stone Cold Maybe if I don't cry I won't feel anymore Lilypaw stared into the cold blue water by the banks of the stream. They were organized puddles, just like tiny oceans. She dipped in her tongue, but was sharply surprised by it's harsh iciness. But still, it felt cool. Refreshing. She remembered days she had breathed deeply, trying to rid herself of the perspiration off her fur on a hot day. That had been the total opposite of refreshing. Another warm memory was being cooped up with her real mother in the nursery, comforting heat spreading up her spine. But that heat wasn't uncomfortable and sweaty, and, well, gross. It was a better type of heat. Like when you dip your feet in hot water. Her reflection grimaced as the feeling of an insect struggling to get free tingled on her tongue. With one motion of her mouth, the bug went flying off of her mouth. She shuddered, disgusted. Gross. Even more ew, as her little sister would say, than sweat itself. Suddenly a quiet meow came from her side. "Enjoying yourself?" "GAH!" Lilypaw sprang up, slipping on a wet stone and falling into her puddle. "What gives?!" The other cat leapt up, upset. "Look what you've done! You've RUINED it!" The cat shoved Lilypaw out of the way despite her small size. She began pawing at the small puddle, silencing Lilypaw with one paw over her mouth. "Be careful! You've hurt them! What are you, a kit?"